


Mártir

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Relationship, And Kyle to the Rescue, Angst, Confuse and AngstyTeenagers, F/M, Heidi's Squad, Hero Complex, M/M, Stan is 'Kyle's Squad'
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Pessoas boas fazem más escolhas o tempo todo... e às vezes elas nem mesmo aprendem com isso.É neste momento que surge um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, um herói, um mártir.*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 12/2017, no site Spirit*





	1. Frustração

**Author's Note:**

> ** Os personagens canon desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, então se não gosta do ruivo, ou da Heidi, esta história não deve ser lida por você. **

## Frustração

 

As atividades escolares estavam mais calmas após a temporada de provas, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor em direção ao refeitório, Stan e Kenny comemoravam seus respectivos A e C+ na última avaliação entregue pela professora de Língua Inglesa, a prova de Kyle fora apanhada das mãos da professora e entregue ao ruivo por Stan, agora estava segura em seus dedos, mas Kyle não havia notado ainda, os olhos e a mente presos em um ponto do corredor, enquanto os amigos tagarelavam atrás dele.

— ...Kyle!

O ruivo jogou um olhar irritado quando a mão firme de Stan pressionou seu ombro direito, ele voltou os olhos verdes encarando o amigo apenas para reconhecê-lo, um instante depois Kyle já encarava firmemente algo à frente outra vez.

— O que é, cara?!

O ruivo respondeu impaciente, Stan e Kenny voltaram os olhos para a cena, na frente dos armários, Eric Cartman e Heidi Turner tinham um tipo de discussão, não parecia tão acalorada como as discussões presenciadas um mês atrás, era mais como Cartman falando com um olhar sério, e Heidi acenando concordâncias aleatórias com a cabeça, Kyle observava silenciosamente, os lábios vermelhos franzidos e os olhos verdes faiscando, Stan conhecia muito bem aquela expressão, o moreno suspirou silenciosamente.

— Kyle, você ouviu? Kenny conseguiu um C+, ele não vai ficar em recuperação nas férias.

Para acenar a afirmação do moreno, Kenny sacudiu as folhas grampeadas na frente de Kyle, um C seguido de um sinal de _mai_ s podia ser reconhecido no alto da primeira folha, Kyle apenas passou os olhos, já que o loiro cobriu sua visão com os papéis.

— Sim, certo, que ótimo.

A voz de Kyle era apática, ele e Stan haviam se revezado estudando com Kenny para salvá-lo da recuperação uma vez que o escolhido para a tarefa no trimestre anterior fora Butters, e o resultado inacreditavelmente foi o pior possível: Os dois loiros se distraíam em tempo integral, e Butters ficou com uma das piores notas da sua vida (um B-), e agora com o resultado bem sucedido, Kyle não estava nem mesmo comemorando a glória, ele deu dois passos à frente, seguido de Kenny e Stan, dobraram no corredor em direção ao refeitório, porém antes ainda presenciaram quando Heidi ergueu o rosto e abriu a boca para replicar algo, Cartman simplesmente tocou os lábios dela suavemente com o dedo indicador, silenciando-a, a voz dele chegou desdenhosa aos garotos.

— Você sabe que é normal, mulheres têm seu ápice de capacidade cerebral na infância, depois da menarca o pico cai por conta dos hormônios, e você entra na vala comum. É a ciência, Amor.

Stan viu quando a garota apertou os olhos e baixou o rosto de forma humilde, o moreno jogou um olhar esquadrinhando as feições de Kyle, o ruivo não olhava para o casal, irado ele se conteve, a mandíbula cerrada enquanto encarava os próprios pés, apertou as mãos em punhos sentindo as pontas das unhas quase rasgarem a palma, uma pequena, mínima, e concentrada explosão de sua raiva.

Stan seguiu o amigo, antes de perderem o contato visual com o casal, o moreno ainda pôde ver o olhar de súplica e ressentimento no rosto triste de Heidi.

Como um robô Kyle apanhou a bandeja dele e se encaminhou para a mesa, Stan sentou ao seu lado observando-o atento, e Kenny em frente a ele, Kenny engrenou uma conversa sobre a troca de socos entre os jogadores no confronto Raiders x Broncos, o jogo da noite passada tivera como resultado a derrota dos Broncos, mas apesar de assistir com devoção, Kyle não estava interessado em repercutir a luta anual entre Talib e Crabtree, havia outro atrito que estava obtendo toda a atenção dele.

Há cerca de dois meses Heidi reatou um namoro com Eric Cartman, o relacionamento dos dois ainda era lembrado por toda a escola como uma das coisas mais chocantes que acontecera anos atrás no fundamental, depois de muitos acontecimentos grotescos que acabaram afetando a escola inteira, Heidi conseguira se livrar daquele envolvimento, que não era nada menos do que tóxico.

Da primeira vez que Eric Cartman e Heidi se envolveram Kyle ficou farto de ver Heidi — esta garota inteligente e bonita — sendo manipulada, diminuída, destratada, repudiada. Ele tentou resgatá-la, tentou ajudá-la, mas no auge dos seus 10 anos e em sua inegável inexperiência, ficou confuso, foi fraco e incompetente, exagerou em suas emoções, e acabou como todos os outros assistindo Heidi se deixar abater dia a pós dia, até que eventualmente, para alegria de todos e principalmente da própria garota, o namoro apenas terminou.

Não fora fácil para a garota, e Kyle queria ter ajudado mais, no entanto estava ocupado demais lambendo as próprias feridas depois de ter sido rechaçado pela própria em sua óbvia nova personalidade manipulada pelo namorado narcisista, e Heidi levou muito tempo para se reerguer, talvez muito mais do que Kyle possa ter teorizado, talvez menos do que Cartman gostaria, mas ela ficou bem e aparentemente feliz por cinco anos, embora cicatrizes invisíveis ainda sangrassem dentro dela, silenciosamente.

— Você vai comer isso?

A voz de Kenny tirou Kyle de seus pensamentos, ele ergueu o olhar encontrando os olhos azuis claros de Kenny fixos em seu prato, sem nada dizer Kyle empurrou uma almôndega para o amigo, a porta do refeitório abriu e toda a atenção de Kyle estava lá outra vez.

Cartman caminhava orgulhosamente com Heidi, as mãos unidas, Heidi parou para pegar um suco e antes de sentar em uma mesa isolada, os lábios dos dois amantes se tocaram em uma imagem romântica que fez o estômago de Kyle embrulhar.

— Ouvi dizer que a Heidi tirou B- na prova de Língua Inglesa, então ela está muito triste. — A voz de Butters acusou a presença do loiro que Kyle nem mesmo tinha visto se juntar a eles. — Eric estava consolando ela no corredor, é bonitinho ver ele sendo tão prestativo, não lembro a última vez que ele foi legal com alguém.

Butters continuou comendo alegremente, Kyle empurrou a bandeja, seu apetite era inexistente.

— Ele não é “prestativo”, Butters. Cartman é um babaca manipulador. — Kyle declarou enfático.

— Ah, Kyle, eu sei que você o odeia, mas precisamos admitir que aquela declaração de amor que ele fez pra ela foi linda, com balões, e... lembra o que ele disse...? Espera, eu lembro! — Butters tinha um pequeno sorriso quando começou a recitar. — _“Ao invés de me aceitar como eu sou, você me fez descobrir que eu podia ser muito melhor! Nós somos diferentes, mas diferentes de um jeito perfeito, porque a gente se complementa! Você era tudo que tava faltando na minha vida! Eu te amo cada vez mais, e cada vez de um jeito novo!_ ”

Stan sentiu quando Kyle retesou o corpo inteiro, todos na escola lembravam da semana de Valentine’s Day, quando Eric Cartman apareceu no Saguão de Entrada da Escola com um microfone, flores e muitos balões em forma de corações, recitando o que deveria ser um pedido oficial de namoro, algo bem apurado para um adolescente de 14 anos, Heidi o aceitara de volta e eles foram o único assunto no dia posterior ao Baile dos Namorados.

— E onde que isso não era uma manipulação, Butters? — Kyle falou calmamente tentando conter a irritação. — Ele é assim, vai tratar ela como acha que ela quer ser tratada, depois que ela estiver se sentindo segura, ele estraçalha com ela. E já está acontecendo.

Butters jogou um olhar incerto para o casal que comia na mesa isolada, Heidi abandonava gradualmente a dieta vegana, uma vez que Eric Cartman lhe empurrava um pedaço de hambúrguer na boca, agindo de forma carinhosa.

Kenny e Stan trocaram um olhar, Stan se mexeu desconfortável.

— Cara, você não deveria se preocupar, o verão está aí, vamos para o Ensino Médio finalmente, e nossa adolescência mal começou! — Kenny falou. — Vamos aproveitar nossas férias!

— Não vou conseguir olhar praquele gordo sem querer esmurrar ele se eu ver a Heidi chorando. — Kyle respondeu, prestes a perder a paciência.

— Kyle, por enquanto acho que está tudo sob controle, não acha? — Stan pegou a mão do melhor amigo sobre a mesa, apertando-a ele o encarou. — Da outra vez você acabou machucado.

Kyle puxou a mão de volta, o contato físico com Stan ficara mais perigoso nos últimos anos, mais significativo, mais magnético, quase irresistível.

O ruivo se ergueu da mesa, encarando os amigos de cima, falando tão discretamente quanto possível, não queria fazer uma cena no refeitório.

— _Eu_ me machuquei? Você acha que EU me machuquei, Stan? — Kyle falou com as costas inclinadas, muito próximo ao rosto do amigo, de longe diriam que eles estavam apenas trocando um segredo, combinando algo, falar intensamente perto era algo _tão Stan e Kyle_... — Você lembra como _ela_ ficou?

Stan girou ficando de pé, a altura dos dois pareada, os olhos azuis atentos e seu rosto tão perto do rosto de Kyle que era possível contar as raias escuras dentro da íris azul.

— Eu _sei_ , okay? Sei como se sente. — Stan apontou. — Mas o que você pode fazer se ela quer isso? É a opção _dela_ , Kye. Dela, não sua.

O apelido simplesmente escorregou, Stan sabia o que Kyle sentia porque agora mesmo ele experimentava a mesma sensação.

_Frustração._

— Dessa vez não. — Kyle deu as costas e se encaminhou pra fora do refeitório, deixando Stan ali, o observando.

O silêncio recaiu sobre a mesa, Stan chutou o banco irritado.


	2. Herói?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Heidi começa a aparecer e vocês vão ter um vislumbre de como é esse "novo" namoro dela com o Cartman, como ela se sente continuamente, etc :( ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOA LEITURA!!

## Herói?

 

Kyle ganhou o corredor rapidamente, suas pernas acostumadas aos pulos na quadra de Basquete tinham um impulso explosivo, sua raiva borbulhava na superfície ameaçando estourar.

Há dois meses assistia calado enquanto o namoro de Heidi e Cartman passava pelos estágios previsíveis, tendo presenciado interações de romantismo e zelo, carinhos, o charme apaixonado... evoluindo para o momento atual onde Heidi era lentamente desperdiçada, desvalorizada, acusada, cobrada, muitas vezes em público com o intuito de humilhação social, para em seguida ser abraçada, acolhida e aceita por aquele que acabara de oprimi-la e subjugá-la... Kyle sabia que era uma guerra perdida, sabia que Stan tinha razão, e ainda assim... ele queria salvá-la com todas suas forças.

 

Independente do preço a pagar.

 

Com o estômago revirado o ruivo chegou ao seu armário e apanhou o livro de Química, em seguida se dirigiu a sala da próxima aula.

Silenciosamente Kyle entrou, ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o final do intervalo de almoço, então abriu o caderno e o livro, e começou precocemente a pensar em um projeto proposto na aula anterior, ele tinha um plano a seguir.

Alguém entrou na sala e Kyle ergueu os olhos do livro, Heidi caminhou placidamente até o canto da sala e sentou-se junto a parede, a atenção de Kyle voltou-se totalmente para ela, e decidido, ele levou alguns segundos para se levantar e mudar de lugar, em seguida, puxava a cadeira ao lado da garota.

— Hey, Heidi. — Ele começou olhando para ela rapidamente, tempo suficiente para pegar seus olhos vermelhos. — Uh... ah, ansiosa para o projeto de Química?

Heidi a princípio não encarou o colega, todo o tempo no dia de hoje ela estava simplesmente deprimida, as notas em todas as Línguas estavam caindo, Matemática também mostrou o pior resultado de sua vida escolar, mas pelo menos nas Ciências (Química, Física e Biologia) ela ainda mantinha-se com as notas mais altas do seu ano, ainda assim, estava com dificuldades em compreender o que seu namorado tentara arduamente explicar a ela, sobre a constituição do sistema neurológico feminino e como os hormônios agiam para desequilibrar tudo, fazendo-a perder seu temperamento, suas notas e até suas capacidades intelectuais.

Tentando ser gentil, Heidi voltou seus olhos para Kyle, ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha e o observou, repassando mentalmente a pergunta do colega.

— Eu... não... na verdade não. — “Sou muito burra agora que já atingi a puberdade, não estou conseguindo pensar muito sobre minha vida acadêmica”, ela pensou observando os olhos verdes e cabelo encaracolado que fugia da ushanka caindo em cima das sobrancelhas do colega, Kyle a observava tão profundamente que ela sentiu vontade de chorar. — Estava... estou esperando o sorteio das duplas, vou deixar minha dupla escolher o projeto.

Kyle pareceu surpreso por um instante, e se Heidi não o conhecesse tão bem mal teria percebido, ele mordeu os lábios e desviou os olhos rapidamente, em seguida voltou a olhá-la.

— Você tem alguma preferência de parceria? — Kyle questionou a expressão do rosto dele era impenetrável.

— Não. — “Todas minhas amigas me julgam o tempo todo, e se preferisse um menino, isso causaria problemas com o Eric”. — Vou aceitar o que o professor sortear.

— Certo. — Kyle apertou as bordas do livro que ele tinha em mãos e então os olhos brilhantes dele a encontraram, e eram _muito_ quentes. — Quer fazer isso comigo?

Heidi sentiu o coração acelerar, era tão estúpido, ela e Kyle tiveram um namorico tolo quando eram crianças, ela não lembrava bem como ou porque terminou, no entanto, lembrava que se sentia muito bem com ele, talvez fazer um trabalho com alguém inteligente, pudesse mantê-la longe de um fiasco iminente, e Kyle de todas as pessoas era um dos mais adequados, ele era capacitado, simpático, reconfortante... seria bom uma companhia assim para variar.

Heidi se chutou mentalmente pela tentação de comparar Kyle com seu namorado, afinal, Eric era tão bom em aceitá-la com todos seus defeitos...

— Mas as duplas serão sorteadas, Kyle. — Ela lembrou sentindo o coração afundar.

— Posso falar com o professor, se você quiser. — Kyle respondeu serenamente.

Heidi o fitou, as bochechas de Kyle não estavam coradas, o que descartava a possibilidade de estar com interesses imorais, era muito provável que o ruivo realmente estivesse interessado na habilidade intelectual dela.

Aquela mesma habilidade que estava se extinguindo, segundo seu namorado não parava de apontar.

— Por que você está sugerindo isso, Kyle? — Heidi perguntou, precisava saber, e por experiência sabia que Kyle não mentiria.

— Você é excepcional nesta disciplina, Heidi. Não venho na escola para fazer a minha vida medíocre, quero explorar todo o potencial! — Ele respondeu fervorosamente.

“Eu sou medíocre” ela pensou, sorrindo tristemente.

— Você pode escolher o Craig, ele é muito bom. — Heidi respondeu encarando a mesa, alguns colegas começaram a chegar, e ela não queria que pensassem qualquer coisa sobre ela estar falando com o Kyle... “Eric não vai gostar disso...”

Kyle soltou uma risada seca, os olhos dele pregados nela, uma atenção diferente.

— Craig vai querer fazer algo bem simples, Química não é a favorita dele, se fosse um projeto de Física tenho certeza que ele viria com algo espetacular, mas não Química. — Kyle puxou a ushanka e passou os dedos nos cabelos cacheados expostos, Heidi não pôde negar, a cena fez ela se aquecer por dentro, o calor se espalhou pelo rosto. — Você quer fazer com ele?

— Deus, não! — Heidi não odiava Craig Tucker, mas ele era tão estoico que ela se sentia pior com a indiferença dele do que com o julgamento de suas amigas. Kyle no entanto... — Não... ah... ele não é ruim, só lhe falta um pouco de...

— Paixão. — Kyle respondeu, voltando a colocar a ushanka, sem saber porque Heidi sentiu-se um pouco decepcionada quando os cabelos ruivos sumiram. — É o que estou falando. Bem, se quiser, falo com o professor, mas precisa ser rápido, ele vai definir as duplas no final da aula.

Heidi mordeu os lábios, a declaração de Kyle fora lógica, contundente, observadora, um tipo de análise que ele realmente faria, era uma chance boa de não ter pessoas a julgando o tempo todo, e com a desculpa do sorteio, Eric não acharia ruim que ela estivesse passando tempo com Kyle.

— Tudo bem.

Kyle sorriu tão enormemente que Heidi sentiu uma absurda vontade de abraçá-lo, mas ao invés disso, abraçou a si mesma para evitar o pensamento, era como ter 10 anos tudo de novo, Eric a advertiu sobre as emoções bagunçadas das mulheres em relação a homens cativantes... _como Kyle_.

A conversa parou um segundo antes de Butters sentar atrás de Kyle, ele acenou um _olá_ para Heidi e ela balançou a cabeça, era outro exemplo dos meninos que seu namorado apontara como potencial estopim para os hormônios dela, embora a própria Heidi sempre tenha pensado que Butters era surpreendentemente crítico.

Quando o professor surgiu na porta, Kyle apanhou seu caderno e se dirigiu a ele, já tinha um plano em mente, pensara nisso antes, a parte mais complicada era mesmo ultrapassar a barreira autoprotetora de Heidi, ele chegou a mesa do professor e apresentou o caderno, sussurrando o ruivo explicou que tinha interesse em desenvolver um projeto em específico, mas que para isso precisaria de um colega adequado, capaz e comprometido, e que apesar de tudo precisava que fosse uma _menina_ , pois não suportaria que a disciplina fosse acusada de sexista, obrigando meninos a emparelharem-se só com meninos, ou meninas apenas com meninas, era justamente sobre o que seu projeto trataria, sobre misturas.

O professor avaliou por alguns minutos, e pediu que Kyle deixasse ali o projeto, no final da aula ele daria a resposta, ficou absolutamente convencido pelo projeto oferecido, Broflovski era um de seus mais brilhantes alunos, e se estivesse com a menina Turner, a atual detentora do Primeiro Lugar na Feira de Ciências, o professor poderia sentir o prazer que era lecionar para crianças interessadas, ele já havia cogitado a possibilidade de juntar os melhores alunos para ver o que eles poderiam trazer, assim sendo, observou o restante da sala, com a extinção das “Classes Avançadas” havia este resultado heterogêneo de alunos, era complicado manter todos eles interessados e mais complicado ainda era animá-los com experiências complexas, o professor sentia falta da animação que um vulcão de lava de bicarbonato de sódio, ou uma areia movediça de amido de milho ofereciam nas séries iniciais, então com uma caneta em mãos, foi juntando nomes dos alunos do nono ano em duas colunas, e unindo eles em duplas, o resultado seria com certeza surpreendente.

 

No quadro o professor passou alguns exercícios da Tabela Periódica, Heidi lançou olhares eventuais para Kyle durante a correção das tarefas ela cometeu um erro por conta da distração, Kyle aparentemente tinha tudo sob controle, o professor finalmente divulgou as duplas, e ao mesmo tempo que alguns gostaram, outros ficaram insatisfeitos como era normal, Kevin, sentado na frente dela, estava anormalmente sorridente ao saber que sua dupla seria Craig Tucker, Heidi poderia entender, Craig não era o melhor em Química, mas tinha ideias sempre simples, porém Kevin poderia torná-las surpreendentes.

— Conseguimos, vamos fazer isso!

A atenção de Heidi foi totalmente desviada, a mão de Kyle segurava a dela por cima da mesa, ao erguer os olhos ela viu um sorriso brilhante enfeitando os lábios de Kyle, _era normal um garoto ter lábios tão bonitos?_

— Vamos, sim. — Ela falou puxando a mão, Eric poderia não gostar se soubesse que outro garoto estava tocando-a dessa forma tão terna. — Você pode ficar até tarde na Biblioteca? Eu gostaria de começar a pesquisa hoje, o mês será apertado por causa do aniversário do Eric...

— Aniversário do Cartman? — Kyle franziu as sobrancelhas. — Mas isso vai ser só no início de julho. Ainda estamos no início de maio, Heidi.

— Eu sei, eu sei... só... quero que seja perfeito, entende?

— Uh. Certo. — Kyle mordeu os lábios, ele não queria transparecer sua desaprovação, Heidi não precisava disso, ele voltou os olhos verdes a ela. — Nos encontramos na Biblioteca no final das aulas, então?

Heidi acenou com a cabeça, o sinal tocou e ela reuniu seu material e praticamente disparou pela porta, Kyle observou-a, quando uma sombra se fez presente à sua frente, um bloqueio azul royal cobriu seus olhos, o som dos outros alunos deixando a sala rapidamente, todos desesperados para reencontrar os amigos no corredor, Kyle não tinha tanta pressa.

— Hey, Broflovski. — A voz apática soou desinteressada, mas quando Kyle encontrou os olhos de Craig Tucker, pareciam compenetrados. — Vi o que você está tentando. Se precisar de alguma ajuda... Eu meio que tenho uma dívida moral, sabe.

Craig tinha as mãos afundadas nos bolsos, um livro preso entre a lateral do corpo e um braço, Kyle pegou seu caderno e estojo e caminhou para a porta, Craig o seguiu um passo atrás, do lado de fora Kyle notou Stan, Kenny e Clyde conversando no corredor, tinha treino de Futebol hoje, provavelmente isso foi o que os reuniu ali, Kyle virou-se tão silenciosamente quanto pôde e encontrou os olhos impassíveis de Craig.

— Talvez eu precise sim, vou deixar você saber. — Kyle deu as costas para o moreno do _chullo_ azul no mesmo instante que Stan acenou para ele, teriam a última aula juntos.

Kyle caminhou em direção aos amigos, Stan se desgarrou do grupinho e uniu-se a Kyle.

— E aí, cara? — Eles caminharam juntos pelo corredor em direção a próxima aula. — Vai ficar pro treino do pessoal?

Kyle mordeu o interior das bochechas.

— Não. — Ele não encarou Stan. — Vou... tenho um projeto de Química pra fazer...

— Ué, e desde quando isso te impediu? — Stan falou, parecia muito surpreso. — Você pode pegar um livro como sempre e sentar lá nos assistindo.

Kyle parou no meio do corredor, faltava apenas alguns metros para chegar na sala, no outro extremo ele viu Cartman falando alguma coisa para uma Heidi de cabeça baixa, o ruivo observou a cena desgostoso quando o braço da garota foi puxado na direção oposta, ela tinha uma expressão de dor quando tentou arrefecer o aperto das mãos grandes em seu pulso delicado, Stan acompanhou o olhar do melhor amigo, não podia dizer que não viu as lágrimas brilhando nos olhos de Heidi.

— Não dá, Stan. Não posso sentar lá assistindo. Não posso mais.

Stan deu um passo em direção a Kyle, os olhos azuis brilharam quando ele tocou com a mão direita o ombro esquerdo do Melhor Amigo, a outra mão de Stan apanhou a mão de Kyle e uma bolha de calor os envolveu, Kyle simplesmente não conseguia desviar, ele encarou os lábios de Stan, a voz do moreno era uma carícia.

— Você não pode consertar o mundo, Kyle, não estamos mais brincando de herói. Sabe que não pode. Vai se ferir, vai se machucar, não vê?

 

_Herói?_

 

A bolha estourou e Kyle se desvencilhou dos braços de Stan, o ruivo saiu andando, não esperava que Stan o seguisse, não esperava que o entendesse... era perda de tempo, ninguém nunca o ouvia, nunca o entendiam, nunca o seguiam.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários são bem-vindos!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	3. Ostra feliz não faz pérolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um cap, com um pouquinho mais da dinâmica dos personagens...

## Ostra feliz não faz pérolas

 

 

 A sala estava mais barulhenta do que o normal, aulas de Línguas Estrangeiras sempre causavam um frenesi nos alunos, Kyle evitou olhar para Stan que o enviava olhares silenciosos, ele fechou seu caderno de Espanhol e se levantou saindo da sala sem esperar ninguém, mas antes de chegar ao meio do corredor, uma mão o segurou no ombro, ele apertou os olhos reconhecendo o calor do toque.

— Kyle... cara... você não deveria se meter.

O ruivo sacudiu o ombro para fugir do aperto do amigo sem encará-lo, não precisava olhar para ver a decepção gravada nos olhos azuis de Stan.

— Nos falamos depois.

Ele sumiu no corredor, Stan ficou ali, com a sensação absurda de que estava perdendo algo em definitivo.

Algo que nunca lhe pertenceu verdadeiramente.

 

— Cara, você não vai fazer nada? — Kenny surgiu questionando, tinha Butters ao seu lado. — Você sabe que vai dar merda.

— Kyle foi designado como dupla da Heidi na aula de Química. — O pequeno Stotch falou, ele olhava nervosamente para Stan, girando os polegares freneticamente. — Eu vou fazer com a Meagan Ridley!

Butters parecia animado pela sua própria dupla, Stan só sentiu sua garganta apertar com a revelação de quem estaria com Kyle.

Ele continuou caminhando, Kenny ao seu lado não era um conforto.

— Não. — Stan respondeu entediado. — Kyle gosta de pensar que ele é um cavalheiro em uma armadura brilhante que vem salvar a donzela em perigo.

— Porra nenhuma! — Kenny chiou.

— Não se pode ir contra a natureza do cara!

Stan chegou ao seu armário e apanhou a mochila, afundou as mãos nos bolsos e se encaminhou para o vestiário, mas alguém o interceptou no caminho.

— Marsh, sei que você deve estar vendo o que o Broflovski quer fazer... — A voz anasalada de Craig Tucker surgiu, Stan ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo. — Olha, da outra vez sei que deu tudo errado pra ele, mas se eu puder ajudar em algo agora...

Stan aprofundou as sobrancelhas.

— Você ajudar? — Stan deu uma risada incrédula. — Você não entende, Craig. Não sabe como é se importar com alguém, especialmente não sabe como é quando esse alguém é teimoso.

O moreno do _chullo_ azul estalou a língua e observou por cima do ombro de Stan, Tweek se aproximava conversando com Clyde.

— Eu sei como é, tá legal? — Craig trocou um aceno com Tweek, Stan continuava encarando-o firmente. — Da outra vez a Turner me ajudou... de forma indireta, então, não vou deixar seu namorado se encrencar.

— Já falou com ele? — Stan questionou sem falhar uma batida.

— Sim, ele está aberto. — Craig deu alguns passos se afastando indo ao encontro de Tweek. — Só de saber que ele não está sozinho já é uma ajuda.

Craig virou-se encarando Stan novamente, Tweek se emparelhou ao seu lado.

— Ele vai ser destruído. — Stan sussurrou, e Tweek automaticamente sabia do que eles falavam.

— Fique ao lado dele. Ofereça apoio. — Craig falou. — Você e seu namorado sempre foram bons nisso... se apoiar.

Stan suspirou apertando os olhos, precisava engolir sua contrariedade e se preparar para estar lá para Kyle, ele afundou as mãos nos bolsos quando Craig deu a mão para Tweek e eles saíram pelo corredor, de repente um calor subiu pelo pescoço e rosto de Stan, ele voltou o corpo todo em direção ao casal e gritou para eles:

— Ele não é meu namorado!

Tweek e Craig devolveram o olhar com sobrancelhas idênticas erguidas em ceticismo.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

A biblioteca estava praticamente vazia, apenas alguns alunos do sexto ano estavam espalhados a esmo aqui e ali, Kyle notou Heidi sentada em um canto muito escondido entre o final da prateleira de Ciências Puras e a porta da Sala de Audiovisual, a garota já tinha uma pilha de livros na sua frente e apenas um deles tinha a etiqueta vermelha que indicava “Química”, havia livros com a etiqueta verde, e apenas um que Heidi fechara rapidamente ao ver Kyle parado ao seu lado, tinha a etiqueta rosa, e Kyle sabia, representava a área de Psicologia, Heidi se atrapalhou e o título do livro ficou visível por um instante,  “Como curar suas feridas emocionais*” na capa um coração remendado com um band-aid, e só isso foi o bastante para o próprio coração de Kyle falhar uma batida.

— Oi, você chegou cedo. — Ela falou, a voz era tão baixa que Kyle se esforçou para ouvir o resto. — Eric me disse que você teria Basquete hoje.

Kyle se empenhou para não rodar os olhos.

— Bem, ele tem acesso ao horário _geral_ , mas não o _meu_ em particular. — Heidi o observou, Kyle emendou. — Hoje o treinador vai fazer um reforço com os novatos, eu e os outros formandos vamos ter uma palestra com os professores de Educação Física do Ensino Médio mais tarde, estamos dispensados.

— Oh. — Foi tudo o que ela falou, então voltou os olhos para Kyle. — Bem, que tipo de experiência você tem em mente?

Kyle sentou-se, o lugar que Heidi escolhera era apertado, parecia que ela elegeu o ponto mais escondido da Biblioteca, ele puxou um livro de dentro de sua mochila e abriu na página marcada, o dedo indicador apontando algo, Heidi se esticou um pouco para ler, o perfume dos cabelos dela chegando a Kyle tão intensamente... algo floral que remetia a calmaria.

— Pensei neste, só precisamos de água, vinagre incolor, água oxigenada de 10 volumes, 3 copos transparentes, permanganato de potássio... — Kyle explicou.

Heidi puxou o livro, seus olhos correndo pela explicação que não estava lá, ela voltou a olhar para Kyle.

— Vamos precisar fazer a experiência em primeiro lugar e tomar nossas próprias notas? — Ela questionou.

Kyle acenou com a cabeça.

— Vamos fazer algumas anotações e vamos até o Laboratório de Química?

— Não.

— Você... quer fazer na sua casa?

Heidi tinha os olhos arregalados.

— Meus pais não estão lá... Uh, podemos fazer isso na sua casa?

Kyle ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Sim, se está tudo bem pra você. — Ele respondeu, pensativo. — Amanhã?

— Hoje, Kyle, não vou poder terminar isso pelo resto da semana, e temos apenas sete dias... contando com hoje.

Kyle esticou as costas, sua mente correndo.

— Certo. Okay, vou mandar uma mensagem para a minha mãe e perguntar se ela sabe se há qualquer permanganato de potássio em casa, o restante eu sei que temos.

Heidi reuniu alguns livros e se dirigiu ao guichê da biblioteca para empréstimo, o ruivo se ergueu da mesa seguindo Heidi que já batia em retirada com os livros dentro da mochila, eles alcançaram o corredor e puxando o celular do bolso, Kyle percebeu alguém parado em frente ao seu armário, ainda estava longe o bastante para Kyle digitar uma mensagem para sua mãe, Heidi caminhou com a cabeça baixa, na frente dele, como se não estivessem juntos, como se não estivessem indo para a casa dele.

Inevitavelmente Kyle chegou ao seu armário, e ele havia se enganado quando pensou que havia apenas uma pessoa parada ali.

— Hey, cara! — A voz de Stan parecia calma, os olhos azuis do moreno treinados em varrer as características de Kyle, o ruivo o reconheceu com um aceno. — O time foi dispensado! Posso falar com você?

Kyle não respondeu, seus olhos em Stan, mas sua atenção em outro lugar.

Heidi se adiantou quando ela também percebeu que Stan não estava sozinho.

— Oi, Amor, o que está fazendo? — A voz de Heidi soava calma, mas ela oscilou quando sua mão foi apanhada pelo namorado corpulento.

— Oi, Amor, só conversando com meu amigo Stanley. — A voz de Cartman era viciosa, amavelmente fingida, e Kyle sentiu as mãos se fecharem em punhos instintivamente. — Amorzinho, escutei uma coisa tão incomum hoje, sabe?

Heidi retesou, Stan jogou um olhar preocupado para Kyle, mas o ruivo não encontrou os olhos do melhor amigo, na sua linha de visão ele notou Kenny e Butters vindo em direção a eles.

— Oh, e o que foi, ‘Môr? — A voz de Heidi ficou mais baixa, quase um sussurro.

— Ouvi que você e o _Kahl_ estão fazendo o projeto de Química... juntos. — Cartman começou. — Inclusive foi o professor mesmo quem confirmou, é uma pena porque isso vai atrapalhar tanto nossos planos...

Os olhos castanhos voltaram-se para Kyle, ele manteve o olhar firme e a expressão ilegível.

— Nós vamos fazer isso bem rápido, ‘Môzinho, não se preocupe, Kyle e eu tivemos uma ideia realmente simplória.

Cartman parecia uma fera assistindo sua presa de perto, Kenny e Butters chegaram até eles, Kenny cuidadosamente avaliando o clima, Butters ficou ao lado de Heidi, observando Cartman com olhos curiosos.

— Sim, imagino. Não que eu tenha problemas em não confiar no meu amigo aqui... mas sabe como você tem estado tão instável ultimamente, não é, Lindinha? — Um dedo de Cartman roçou a bochecha corada de Heidi, a voz fria sugeria uma ameaça em algum ponto. — _Kahl_ não é acostumado a lidar com seu humor.

— Estou bem! — Heidi ergueu a voz, a conversa era constrangedora. — Vai ficar tudo bem, ‘Môr.

Heidi fechou os olhos no toque de Cartman, Butters estremeceu verdadeiramente, Kyle sentiu algo pesado na garganta.

— Sei que sim, Querida. — Cartman deu um passo para trás. — Vocês vão fazer isso hoje, então? Não posso ir com você, Heidizinha, tenho reunião do Conselho Estudantil.

Heidi acenou com a cabeça, a conversa acabou, aparentemente Butters estava esperando Cartman para a tal reunião, Kenny e Stan os observaram saindo, os olhos azuis de Stan pousaram em Kyle, mas o ruivo estava observando secretamente o olhar de alívio submisso de Heidi enquanto Cartman se afastava.

Incapaz de se conter, Kyle se afastou dos outros, ele adentrou o corredor, Stan gemeu audivelmente, Heidi ofegou quando Kyle gritou.

— CARTMAN!

Eric Cartman sorriu sem se virar para enfrentar Kyle, Butters lançou um olhar questionador, Cartman gesticulou para Butters ir na frente.

— E aí, _Kahl._ — Ele cumpriu, um sorriso educado e um olhar insondável. — Desculpe se a Heidi estiver dando a você algum... trabalho, o temperamento dela tem estado horrível, sabe. Depois de completar 15 anos, ela pensa que está velha, mas não posso ajudar, sou mais jovem que ela e isso a deixa insegura.

Ele encolheu os ombros, Kyle tentava não transparecer a confusão.

— Cara, você não acha que deveria deixar ela fazer suas próprias programações? Não percebeu que esse controle pode só estar machucando ela?

Cartman riu pelo nariz, um olhar astuto e um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto, como se soubesse de uma informação privilegiada a qual Kyle não tinha acesso.

— Sabe de uma coisa, _Kahl_? Existe uma verdade universal: _“Tudo o que te machuca hoje, te faz mais forte amanhã”_ — o sorriso de Cartman aumentou, mas era frio, ele encolheu os ombros —, uma ostra feliz, não faz pérolas, _Kahl_ , é a natureza. Boa sorte, amigo.

E ele deu as costas, Kyle observou-o se afastando, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, um minuto se passou enquanto Kyle pensava sobre o que Cartman dissera, quando uma mão se fechou no braço dele.

— Cara, você não vai se meter nisso, não é? — Stan questionou, Heidi estava mexendo no armário dela enviando olhares eventuais, Kenny esperava na porta da saída, não havia quase alunos nos corredores. — Fique fora, Kyle, você vai se machucar.

Sem notar Stan encurralou o ruivo contra a parede, o olhar de súplica do amigo era como um espinho perfurando o peito de Kyle.

— Você sabe como as pérolas são produzidas, Stan? — Kyle perguntou calmamente.

— Algo sobre um grão de areia intruso? — Stan franziu o cenho dando um passo para trás, ele achava que sabia a resposta.

— Para fazer uma pérola, a ostra precisa ter dentro de si um grão de areia que a faça sofrer, a ostra não pode se livrar do grão de areia, então ela o envolve em uma substância lisa, brilhante, mas enquanto a ostra se defende envolvendo o intruso, a dor é excruciante, pode levar até três anos.  — Kyle falou soturno.

— Nem todas as pérolas são valiosas, algumas tem formatos bizarros e não são comercializáveis, cara. — Stan observou Kyle atentamente. — Por que estamos falando disso?

— Cartman acabou de me dizer que uma ostra feliz não faz pérolas, então eu pensei...

— Ele é louco, qual a novidade? Não se meta, cara...

— Não posso deixar. Não consigo ser como você, Stan.

Kyle se virou, mas seus olhos ainda estavam presos no melhor amigo.

— Kyle, sério.

— Sinto muito.

Stan passou as mãos nos cabelos escuros, Kyle desviou o olhar mas não se moveu, sentia que Stan ainda tinha algo para acrescentar, Heidi já se afastara, provavelmente o aguardando na saída, o corredor parecia tão silencioso que até a respiração pesada deles fazia um barulho absurdo.

— Certo, cara. Okay! — Stan falou encarando os olhos verdes de Kyle, por uma fração de segundo ele focou nos lábios vermelhos, mas desviou e cerrou os olhos apertando-os. — Só... tenha cuidado, sim? Eu vou... eu vou estar aqui se precisar de algo.

Doeu dizer aquilo, Stan sentia como se estivesse empurrando Kyle de um abismo.

— Obrigado, Stan. — Kyle pela primeira vez no dia tinha um meio sorriso no rosto. — Fico feliz em saber que você vai estar lá para me erguer quando eu cair.

 

Kyle correu para a porta, Heidi o aguardava parada junto a parede, ele sorriu para ela e eles se afastaram, era uma das poucas chances que alguém tinha de fazê-la ver o que estava vivendo, Kyle usaria esta chance com todas suas forças.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Primeiramente, alguns créditos devem ser dados:  
> * "Ostra feliz não faz pérola" o título da capítulo é um livro real e foi escrito por Rubem Alves;  
> * "Como curar suas feridas emocionais" também é um livro real e escrito pelo terapeuta Guy Winch;
> 
> Gostaria de apontar que os estes 3 primeiros capítulos foram escritos antes do término da 21ª temporada!
> 
> Comentários sempre são bem-vindos!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	4. Estrela cadente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo prepara para os leitores para o final!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOA LEITURA!!

## Estrela cadente

 

 O caminho até a Residência dos Broflovski foi rápido, Kyle percebeu uma ou outra pessoa randômica na rua lançando olhares para ele, todos na cidade sabiam que Heidi era “a garota de Cartman”, a primeira rodada de namoro dos dois ainda crianças, assim como seu desfecho e término, foi assunto na cidade por muito tempo mesmo depois do final, assim, Kyle estava consciente de que as pessoas poderiam julgá-lo, mas ele não seria o primeiro judeu a ser julgado nesta vida, e não seria o último a ser crucificado também.

— Chegamos!

Kyle anunciou, Heidi ficou parada ao lado dele enquanto o ruivo girava a chave na porta, eles entraram e gentilmente Kyle apanhou o casaco de Heidi, pendurando-o no cabideiro da entrada.

Heidi tirou as botas de camurça e ficou encarando o aparador de sapatos, havia diferentes pares de calçados ali, femininos e masculinos, ela colocou as botas ao lado do par de Converse Azul impermeável de Kyle, as botas dela pareceram pequenas quando Kyle observou.

— Vou pegar um calçado para você lá em cima, tenho alguma coisa que deve servir em você. — Kyle ofereceu. — Quer sentar ali no sofá enquanto me espera? Não vai levar nem cinco minutos.

— Obrigada.

Ela sorriu agradecida quando Kyle correu escadas acima, não passou muito tempo até o ruivo voltar com um par de pantufas de tigrinho, pareciam bem gastas e adoráveis, Heidi não pensou duas vezes antes de colocar os pés dentro disso, quando se ergueu do sofá os olhos verdes de Kyle estavam fixos nela, Heidi sentiu-se corar.

— Eram minhas, anos atrás, mas deixaram de servir e mamãe esqueceu de mandar para a caridade. — Kyle explicou coçando atrás do pescoço.

Heidi esticou os dedos dos pés já sentindo os pés aquecerem dentro do calçado confortável.

— Vamos começar? — Ela convidou segurando as mãos e balançando-se nos calcanhares experimentando o calor das pantufas.

Kyle levou um minuto inteiro para processar.

— Ah. Ah! Sim, é claro! — Então ele coçou a nuca um pouco desconfortável. — Uh. Bem, estou morrendo de fome, não se importa se comermos algo?

— Só uma bebida, Kyle, ou vamos atrasar esse trabalho.

— Vai ser rápido, prometo! — Kyle jurou pegando a mão dela, puxando-a para a cozinha.

Ele não se sentiu invasivo, era exatamente como faria com Stan se ele estivesse ali, o ruivo apontou um banco alto na ilha e pediu que Heidi fosse abrindo o livro e caderno, a garota pegou lápis e borracha também, leu atentamente as instruções da experiência que fariam, e começou a rabiscar fórmulas enquanto Kyle jogava em um liquidificador leite de soja, morangos, aveia e adoçante.

Em segundos um copo estava ao lado de Heidi e Kyle já tomava o dele sem pestanejar, ela provou e ficou satisfeita por não ser nada de origem animal.

— Acho que já tenho uma ideia sobre esta fórmula, vamos montar isso? — Heidi comentou.

Kyle lavou o copo dele e o liquidificador na pia, em seguida dispôs os ingredientes do experimento na bancada em frente aos olhos de Heidi.

— Certo, vamos fazer isso.

Kyle declarou muito perto de Heidi, ele puxou os elementos e começou a misturá-los, Heidi tentou ficar atenta às misturas.

— Nós vamos misturar o permanganato com 100 mL de água, ela fica assim... totalmente violeta, em seguida vamos misturar metade da quantidade de água dos outros ingredientes líquidos, ou seja, colocaremos 50 mL de vinagre... misturamos, e em seguida 50 mL de água oxigenada, mexemos tudo com uma colher...

Heidi observou, a cozinha da residência Broflovski estava muito silenciosa, apenas a voz de Kyle aquecendo o ambiente, uma das mãos dele segurando o copo enquanto a outro movia a colher, até que o líquido violeta escuro, ficou totalmente transparente.

— A cor sumiu por completo! — Ela observou, analisando os ingredientes utilizados. — Interessante, deixe-me pensar como isso aconteceu.

Heidi tomou um golinho da sua bebida, os olhos de Kyle estavam presos a ela.

— Exatamente, precisamos de uma explicação química agora! — Kyle falou puxando o caderno de anotações. — Vamos tentar chegar a algo por nós mesmos.

Heidi observou os ingredientes, fez anotações sobre a composição química, utilizou as fórmulas, e começou a caminhar em torno de Kyle.

— Ao entrar em contato com a água, o permanganato de potássio se decompôs formando íons de potássio e permanganato. O primeiro é positivo e o segundo é negativo... — Heidi anotava caminhando, enquanto Kyle também fazia anotações. — Na hora em que o permanganato se misturou com o vinagre e com a água oxigenada, ele perdeu um oxigênio e virou um íon manganês, que é completamente transparente. Por isso a nosso mistura se tornou um líquido sem cor!

Kyle sorriu, não esperava menos de Heidi, ele terminou de anotar e pegou o livro, lendo o que estava escrito lá descobriu que a lógica da colega estava absolutamente correta, e ela até explicara melhor.

— Precisamente, você percebeu tudo com exatidão, Heidi!

Feliz e orgulhosa de si, a garota se jogou euforicamente nos braços de Kyle, pego de surpresa, ele ficou sem jeito por um instante, mas em seguida acariciou o alto da cabeça dela, ainda resguardada pela touca que ela usava, mas o contato foi rápido, quando Heidi percebeu se empurrou do peito de Kyle, virou o rosto e, envergonhada, correu até as escadas falando algo sobre precisar ir ao banheiro.

Kyle deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo, ele esperou alguns minutos enquanto organizava a bagunça que fizera com o experimento, terminou anotações e reuniu o material de Heidi, de repente se passaram muitos minutos, e era tempo demais esperando-a, ele então decidiu ir atrás dela.

O ruivo subiu as escadas, e atento ouviu no corredor os soluços vindos do banheiro, ele foi até o quarto e largou a mochila de Heidi com a sua, depois voltou batendo de leve na porta.

 

 

— Olá... Heidi... você está okay?

O silêncio tomou o outro lado da porta, Kyle achava que talvez Heidi não quisesse falar sobre o motivo pelo qual chorava.

— Heidi, você pode sair, vamos conversar no meu quarto... precisamos... ah... concluir o que pensamos... sobre a experiência.

Então a porta do banheiro se abriu, os olhos de Heidi estavam vermelhos e úmidos, ela não estava mais com a touca e seus cabelos caíam emoldurando seu rosto choroso.

— Eu sou como o permanganato... me misturei tanto que não tenho mais personalidade... sou tão burra... como deixei isso acontecer outra vez, Kyle? Todos me falam o tempo inteiro, e mesmo assim... sou tão estúpida, não sou?

Ela saiu do banheiro e parou em frente a Kyle, ele a observava sem uma reação objetiva, ela estava se comparando com um elemento químico e ao mesmo tempo dizendo que era estúpida... o quanto essa garota estava abalada fazia o peito de Kyle doer.

— Você acabou de solucionar uma reação química, fizemos um projeto em menos de uma hora porque você tem um raciocínio magnífico... como pode dizer que... por Abraão... venha aqui...

Ele a puxou pela mão a levando ao seu quarto, não queria que sua mãe chegasse e encontrasse uma garota em lágrimas no corredor, Sheila Broflovski ficaria horrorizada e automaticamente culparia Kyle por fazer uma moça tão linda chorar.

— Ele... ele disse que vou precisar recompensá-lo pelo tempo que estou aqui hoje... disse que não é certo porque você me tirou dele uma vez.

— Nós éramos crianças! — Kyle rebateu, em seguida se acalmou, precisava manter-se tranquilo. — Olha, Heidi, você quer estar aqui? Agora? Fazendo este projeto?

— Sim... — ela soluçou baixo. — Eu... fazia um tempo que não me sentia tão feliz com uma coisa boba... e que está relacionada só a mim, algo meu, mesmo sendo um projeto de Ciências tolo.

Eles estavam parados no meio do quarto, Kyle a encarou.

— Não pense que está errada em estar aqui, ou em qualquer outro lugar, fazendo o que quer que seja que queira fazer, Heidi. — Kyle se aproximou, cautelosamente, as lágrimas voltaram a descer silenciosas no rosto de Heidi. — Ficar orgulhosa por conseguir explicar uma reação química, isso é bom, é como você é, sempre foi boa em achar explicação para as coisas, ou pelo menos você sempre buscou a explicação.

Heidi mordia os lábios, já estavam inchados deste ato repetitivo, Kyle colocou uma mecha de cabelos para trás da orelha dela, tentando manter-se numa distância segura, mas não sendo frio.

— E continuo fazendo isso... com o Eric... — Ela fungou, o nome do namorado saiu baixinho, como se fosse uma declaração vergonhosa, Kyle a ouviu atentamente, sem julgar. — Pensei que ele tinha mudado depois daquela época quando éramos crianças... conheço os defeitos dele, mas quando ele veio até mim outra vez, depois que nenhum outro relacionamento deu certo antes... ele estava tão mudado, tão maduro... eu achei...

Kyle sentou-se na cama e Heidi o seguiu, a voz dela era baixa, dolorida, era como se doesse falar.

— Ele me fazia sentir perfeita, especial... amada como ninguém fez, ele era atencioso, generoso e me apoiou, elogiou, ele me acariciou e... _deus_... — Ela afundou o rosto nas mãos, a voz soou abafada. — Ele amava tudo sobre mim, e fazia tudo para mim, tão incrivelmente... ele parecia tão apaixonado... me encantei e me apaixonei por ele, outra vez... e desta vez foi ainda mais fatal... então... ele começou a querer mais de mim...

Kyle apertou os olhos, não queria ouvir isso, doía, mas não era sobre ele.

Era sobre ajudar Heidi, e ela parecia incrivelmente pronta para falar.

— Eu não concordei no início... com... coisas que ele queria... sabe... então ele começou a me culpar... ele sumia sem dar notícia, às vezes não falava comigo na escola, não respondia minhas mensagens... ele até me traiu... com uma garota do Raisins...

A garota soluçou humilhada, Kyle não sabia o que fazer, mas quando ela se inclinou tocando a testa no peito dele, Kyle não pôde resistir em alisar as costas dela em meio aos soluços.

— Ele falou que eu era a culpada, recitou todas as minhas falhas nos últimos dias e meus defeitos perenes...  Mesmo que eu dissesse que ia tentar melhorar, ele não se importava... e quando pensei que terminaríamos, ele decidiu que _não_ , ele falou que a traição foi apenas para me castigar pelos meus erros... todos os dias ele usa alguma falha minha... contra mim... e agora ele tem me pressionado para fazer algo especial no aniversário dele... mas... não estou pronta... não quero...

Um silêncio ecoou no quarto, Kyle mordeu o interior da bochecha para ajustar suas palavras e conter sua ira.

— Não faça nada que não queira, Heidi. — Kyle falou apertando os olhos, a realização de que a situação era muito pior do que ele esperava. — Você não tem obrigação.

— Nem sei se ainda o amo...

Outro silêncio, Heidi não o olhava nos olhos, a voz estava abafada no peito de Kyle, as lágrimas molhando sua camiseta.

— Tudo bem, por que não tenta ficar um tempo afastada para pensar...

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Tenho pensado nisso ultimamente, mas... me sinto sozinha sem ele... por causa deste namoro todas as minhas amigas me evitam. É como Eric diz, “elas não podem lidar” com o meu temperamento.

Pela primeira vez, Kyle sorriu.

— Você não tem um temperamento ruim assim... e sei o que estou falando, não sou a mais cândida flor.

Heidi ergueu os olhos e sorriu um pouco, parecia pensativa por um momento.

— Ninguém pode me ajudar.

Kyle a apertou rente a si, ela cabia em seus braços tão perfeitamente, ele beijou os cabelos castanhos brilhantes.

— Eu quero ajudar você, Heidi, posso ser esse amigo que a escuta, quero apoiá-la. — Ele falou baixinho, a experiência de Química totalmente abandonada. — Não suporto vê-la assim, você é tão boa, linda e inteligente, você merece se sentir melhor.

— Quero me sentir melhor... — Ela sussurrou, como se fosse um pedido a uma estrela cadente.

Os olhos dela abriram e Kyle percebeu eram de um tipo diferente de verde, com nuances azuis e amarelas, eram olhos tão lindos mesmo brilhantes de lágrimas.

E esses olhos estavam tão próximos, e então, fecharam-se.

 

Antes que Kyle pudesse reagir, a boca macia de Heidi estava unida a dele, o coração do ruivo bateu agitado quando a língua dela forçou-se entre os lábios dele, e não sendo capaz de rejeitá-la, Kyle separou os lábios permitindo que ela explorasse seu interior.

O beijo foi calmo e quente, não era o primeiro de Kyle, mas ainda assim tão doce... Heidi subiu as duas mãos nos ombros do ruivo e o puxou para si, os dedos dela brincaram na nuca dele quando ela tentava aprofundar o beijo, e de repente o cheiro dela estava por toda a parte...

 

E era demais.

 

Kyle afastou-se tão delicado e cavalheiresco quanto ele poderia ser, Heidi tentou escapar por um momento, mas ele a segurou gentilmente.

A garota gemeu envergonhada, Kyle estava ainda tentando respirar, concentrado em fazê-la sentir-se acolhida.

— Que droga... sinto muito, Kyle... Eric me avisou disso... meus hormônios... continuam loucos...

— Está tudo bem. — Ele murmurou alisando os cabelos dela, ainda a mantendo segura em seus braços, o calor das lágrimas dela lavando a frente da camiseta dele.

O choro da menina diminuía pouco a pouco, por cima do ombro dela Kyle viu o celular de Heidi brilhando com notificações, era como se Cartman apenas _soubesse_.

Ela se afastou observando constrangida os braços de Kyle rente a si, o ruivo baixou os braços liberando-a do aperto e Heidi sentiu imediatamente a falta do conforto e do calor dele.

— Obrigada, Kyle, apenas... sinto muito... por jogar tudo em você...

— Não se preocupe... sou forte...

 

Ele esperava que fosse verdade.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo é o último...
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	5. O amor não dói

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale lembrar que esta fic foi escrita antes da Season Finale da S21, apenas este último capítulo foi escrito depois da temporada encerrada! ;)

## O amor não dói

 

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Kyle se encaminhou para a parada do ônibus, ele sempre era o primeiro ali, seguido na ordem por Stan, Kenny, Butters e por último, Cartman, mas hoje, a ordem se inverteu.

— E aí, Kahl, meu amigo. — Cartman se aproximou entrando no espaço pessoal de Kyle, o ruivo parou, observando o outro com olhar cauteloso. — Espero que tenha terminado o Projeto ontem com a Heidi, tentei falar com ela, sabe, mas por motivos que desconheço, ela não respondeu minhas mensagens, nem retornou minhas chamadas. Por que será?

Kyle deu de ombros.

— Talvez ela esteja ocupada.

— Ela nunca está ocupada demais para mim, sabe. Sou o centro da vida dela.

Kyle o encarou entediado.

— Não, Cartman, você não é.

— Por que, judeu, acha que só porque você ouviu os problemas imaginários dela, você é o centro do interesse e a vida dela agora?

Cartman fincava um dedo enluvado no peito de Kyle, era inegável que o garoto de cabelos castanhos havia ficado mais robusto com a adolescência, mas Kyle sempre foi invulnerável a sua intimidação.

— Não! — Kyle sentia-se fervendo silenciosamente. — Heidi é seu próprio centro, ela se importa consigo mesma.

Furioso, Cartman deu um passo à frente e estava rente ao rosto de Kyle, o ruivo não se moveu.

— Está chamando minha doce namorada de egoísta, seu bosta?

— Estou informando que ela tem a si mesma para cuidar, algo que ela fazia muito bem, até você aparecer.

A voz sensata de Kyle só deixou o outro ainda mais furioso, no geral Eric Cartman era um cara devidamente polido, educado e sociável para quem o conhecesse rapidamente, mas Kyle o conhecia muito bem.

— Você não vai tirar ela de mim outra vez, judeu viado! — Cartman juntou o tecido da jaqueta de Kyle entre os dedos, o sacudindo. — Você gosta de pau, Kahl, você é gay! SE ACEITE, PORRA!

Quando Kyle abriu a boca para responder sentiu a garganta apertar, as mãos de Cartman subiram até seu pescoço e se fecharam ali.

— Me solta, Cartman! — Kyle tentou abrir os dedos do outro que fechavam cada vez mais. — Larga, porra!

Kyle o chutou no joelho direito com máxima força e Eric Cartman se encolheu como um cachorro um segundo antes de Stan e Kenny surgirem na cena!

— Cartman, que porra você tá fazendo, imbecil do caralho? — Kenny esbravejou puxando o outro pelo casaco. — Vocês são crianças de novo?

Kyle estava vermelho de fúria, ele esfregou o pescoço levemente, mas Stan o verificava sem trégua, abrindo o zíper da jaqueta do ruivo e analisando pescoço e clavícula.

— Eu tô bem, esse merda está alucinando! — Kyle tentou se desvencilhar de Stan, porém o moreno continuava seu exame.

— Puta merda, precisa de uma pomada, vai ficar um roxo filho da puta aqui... — Stan decidiu mexendo na mochila. — Devo ter algo no meu kit de futebol...

— Aproveita e já coloca um cinto de castidade nessa cadela suja! — Cartman se sentou na neve, Kenny o observando. — Cuida dessa tua puta judia, Stan, senão os outros vão cair na sua pele!

Cartman se levantou e apontava o dedo para Kyle, o ruivo tentou avançar, mas Stan foi mais ágil e bloqueou a passagem dele.

— Cala a boca, Cartman! — Kenny empurrou Cartman para o chão outra vez.

— Deixa minha garota em paz e vai dar o cu pro Stan, seu judeuzinho imundo! — Cartman debochou. — Está bancando o hétero porque o Capitão do time de Futebol não te quer? Já experimentou tentar comer ele?

— CALA A BOCA, PORRA!! — Stan vociferou. — Fecha a merda da boca!

Kyle riu sem humor.

— Não tem nada a ver comigo, é sobre você ser um péssimo namorado, não consegue enxergar que está destruindo esta garota? Você não sabe amar, Cartman!

— Você nem mesmo sabe o que é amor, Kahl, você nunca namorou ninguém, talvez só beijou o Stan nessas festas do pijama gay de vocês. — Cartman atirou maldoso, Kyle tentou avançar, mas Stan o segurou. — Isso não é amor.

— Você não sabe do que está falando, você tem uma ideia distorcida de amor! Tenho pena de você. — O ruivo falou simplesmente, tentando se acalmar.

Kyle viu por cima do ombro de Kenny que Butters vinha em direção a eles cantarolando, Kenny acenou para Butters correr, o ônibus da escola virou a esquina e se aproximava, isso um segundo antes de Cartman se aproveitar da distração e escapar da vigilância de Kenny, Kyle usou seu reflexo mais do que a percepção para pular para o lado antes da mão massiva do outro alcançar seu rosto em um soco planejado, Stan o segurou com os braços para trás.

— Pare, Cartman, você vai acabar suspenso, estamos nas semanas finais estúpido! — Stan falou enquanto tentava conter o garoto corpulento. — Se você machucar o Kyle isso vai trazer grandes consequências.

— Deixa ele, Stan. — Kyle falou com a voz fria. — Nunca fugi de uma briga com ele, não vai ser agora.

— Eu vou trucidar você, seu malditinho indecente... — Cartman sussurrou entredentes quando o ônibus encostou.

Kenny puxou Kyle para dentro e o ruivo se jogou no primeiro lugar disponível, seu celular vibrou recebendo notificações, Kenny sentou atrás dele e Stan empurrou Cartman para o fundo do ônibus, por último Butters entrou com uma expressão confusa estampada em seu rosto sentando-se alarmado ao lado de Kenny.

— Então vocês já souberam? — Butters falou ao mesmo tempo que Stan viu Kyle puxando o celular do bolso. — Não me admira que o Eric esteja desesperado!

Kenny e Stan olhavam para Butters com expressões confusas idênticas.

— O que houve, Leo? — Kenny perguntou.

Mas foi Kyle quem respondeu, erguendo o celular na frente dos olhos de Kenny e depois mostrando para Stan.

— Heidi mudou o status dela no facebook para “solteira”. — Kyle falou apontando para uma screenshot recebida por uma mensagem. — Craig disse na mensagem que Bebe e Nichole tentaram impedi-la de ir na escola.

Kenny balançou a cabeça.

— Assim que o Cartman souber disso essa merda vai piorar.

Stan, sentado na frente de Kenny e Butters, olhou para o fundo do ônibus, pelo celular na mão e a raiva borbulhando na superfície do rosto de Eric Cartman, ele já sabia.

Kyle digitou uma mensagem para Craig.

_“Vá com os caras atrás das meninas e fiquem alertas, Cartman vai perseguir ela.”_

O ônibus se aproximou da escola e Cartman aproveitou de sua massa compacta e pulou na frente, assim que as portas abriram ele correu para encontrar Heidi.

No momento que Kyle pôde pisar no chão ele seguiu Cartman a passos ligeiros, Kenny, Butters e Stan em seus calcanhares numa corrida insana para evitar qualquer coisa.

 

 

Primeiramente ela não viu quando Eric Cartman chegou rompendo o fluxo de alunos pelo saguão da escola, Heidi simplesmente foi abraçada por Nichole.

— Não vamos deixar você sozinha desta vez. — Os cabelos cacheados volumosos de Nichole fizeram cócegas no rosto de Heidi e ela sentiu Bebe a abraçando pelo outro lado um segundo antes de perceber que algo estava errado.

 

Muito errado.

 

— HEIDI!! — Cartman gritou do topo de seus pulmões, Wendy escorregou pelo lado de Heidi e parou alguns metros dele.

— Cartman, ela não quer conversar com você. — O aviso foi frio e direto, Wendy jogou o cabelo para trás e ergueu o queixo. — Deixe-a.

Heidi fechou os olhos em uma prece, ela sabia que enfrentar Eric era o preço a pagar por ter teimado em vir a escola, mas ela precisava vir... mudara seus status de relacionamento justamente para provar a si que estava decidida e precisava fazer a prova final de Matemática... estudara tanto e trabalhara incansavelmente nos exercícios, não poderia desistir agora.

Ela olhou para Eric por cima do ombro de Wendy, _chegara tão longe_ , não fraquejaria agora.

Eric Cartman deu um passo adiante quando uma barreira se ergueu na sua frente, ele levantou os olhos castanhos e um sorriso mordaz escorregou em seus lábios.

— O que estão fazendo, idiotas? Craig, sai da minha frente, quero falar com a _minha_ namorada.

O rosto imperturbável de Craig Tucker mal se movera quando ele dispensou um olhar para Cartman.

— Parece que ela não é mais sua namorada, cara.

— Um pau no seu cu, imbecil, sai da minha frente!

Token emparelhou-se aos amigos quando Kyle e seu grupo chegaram, Clyde ao lado de Craig colocou uma mão no ombro de Cartman.

— Siga em frente, Cartman. Não incomode esta garota.

— Ela é _minha namorada_ e eu vou lidar com ela agora mesmo, então saíam ou vou limpar o chão podre dessa escola com a língua de vocês!

— Vamos pra aula, você tem que esfriar a cabeça. — Kenny segurou o antebraço de Cartman.

— ME LARGA, PORRA! — Cartman gritou, ele observou frustrado que havia camadas e camadas de retardados intrometidos congestionando seu caminho até Heidi, precisaria mudar a tática, acalmar. — Heidi... Heidi, Amor... vamos conversar... vamos... me dá só um minuto, só nós dois, vamos ali na Sala do Conselho Estudantil...

Heidi negava com a cabeça, começando a tremer, ela envolveu-se com os próprios braços, sentia frio apesar do calor de Nichole e Bebe ao seu lado, ela venceu a barreira das meninas e se pôs diante de Eric, Wendy ao lado dando-lhe algum tipo de segurança, seu ex-namorado sorriu olhando-a, os olhos castanhos que um dia foram ternos agora estavam claramente afiados em maldade, esmagando todas as esperanças dela.

— Não temos nada para conversar mais, Eric.

Ela olhou para os pés e respirou fundo quando Eric tentou dar um passo à frente, mas Clyde e Craig cobriram a dianteira sem palavras, em algum ponto de sua visão periférica Kyle moveu-se também, ela expirou lentamente.

— Heidi, isso... respire, se acalme e vamos conversar, sim?

Colegas se acumulavam na volta deles, rapidamente aquilo virou um tipo de show de horrores e Heidi sentiu seu estômago revirar.

— Eu terminei com você, Eric. — Ela falou e agora todo o salão ouvia sua voz. — Não quis falar pessoalmente porque eu já havia dito isso ontem, anteontem e antes disso. Você disse que terminaríamos, estou apenas antecipando isso.

— Isso é besteira! Você está assim agora, mas depois passa, acha que está sofrendo, mas o amor é assim mesmo, o amor machuca.

— NÃO!! Não é besteira, o amor não deveria doer! NÃO vou voltar atrás, Eric.

— Heidi, você... você está nervosa, lindinha... está com os hormônios loucos, você esteve ontem com o Kahl, reconheço que ele é um bom rival, mas ele não sabe lidar com você... vocês dois não podem ficar juntos, vocês têm temperamentos terríveis...

Cartman tentou passar, mas sem tocá-lo Craig e Token se puseram na frente dele, Heidi olhava incrédula.

— Kyle é... — Ela apertou os olhos. — Não importa.

— Mas você me ama, Heidi! Não pode terminar assim!

Agora Heidi conseguia identificar alto e claro a súplica falsa na voz de Cartman, como ela pôde algum dia acreditar nesse tom que ele usava?

— Não sei... não sei se amo você ou amo o fato de ter alguém comigo... mas sei que não amo a pessoa que sou agora. — Ela mordeu os lábios nervosa. — Vou cuidar de mim, vou ficar um tempo afastada para pensar.

Cartman deu um passo para trás.

— Tudo bem, certo. Tome seu tempo, eu espero.

— Não. Se estou me afastando não é só porque não te quero, é porque me quero o suficiente para saber que estar com você me faz mal.

Assim que as palavras atingiram Eric Cartman, ele enrijeceu os ombros, Heidi deu as costas para ele, as meninas a seguiram, exceto por Wendy que ficou para trás com os olhos afiados no garoto corpulento.

Então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Token, Clyde e Craig observavam enquanto Heidi saía, a brecha deixada por eles foi o suficiente para Eric escapar da vigilância deles, Wendy gritou, e mais ligeiro do que qualquer um tenha previsto, Cartman se atirou derrubando Kyle como em uma jogada de Rúgbi, Stan e Kenny mal tiveram tempo de reconhecer os dois amigos transformados em uma bola de carne lutando no chão.

Stan tentou arrancar Kyle do aperto de Cartman enquanto Kenny puxava no sentido contrário, a touca de Kyle foi arrancada e provavelmente alguns fios de cabelo dele também quando Cartman fechou os dedos apanhando uma mecha ruiva, Kyle o empurrou saindo do aperto.

Cartman respirava pesadamente, Kenny ficou na frente dele enquanto Craig e Token o seguravam, o garoto de cabelos castanhos se desvencilhou selvagemente deles.

— Quer saber? Eu nem quero mais essa puta! Ela é quebrada, nem pra satisfazer um homem ela serve. Fique com ela, Kahl, tenha sua confirmação gay ou a porra que você quiser. — Cartman resfolegava como um touro bravo. — Uma puta quebrada e um gay enrustido, vocês vão formar um lindo casal grotesco e disfuncional.

Kyle se moveu, mas Stan o segurou pelo ombro com força, Clyde ao lado do ruivo balançava a cabeça negativamente.

— Não preciso de confirmação. — Kyle falou sua voz altiva e seus olhos lançando adagas para Cartman. — Não preciso forçar quem quer que seja a estar comigo. Não uso as pessoas.

— Você é um hipócrita, Kahl, se não queria a garota então porque veio se meter na nossa vida? Você parece aqueles animais que brincam com a comida e depois desperdiçam tudo.

Stan voltou o rosto para Kyle apanhando a mão dele na sua.

— Cara, vamos sair daqui a aula começa em dois minutos. — O moreno disse observando as bochechas coradas de Kyle.

Mas o ruivo não prestou atenção no melhor amigo.

— Deixe-a em paz, Cartman, ela não quer mais você, aprenda a perder.

Uma risada ecoou no salão, o ar ficou pesado quando Cartman lançou um olhar diabólico para Kyle.

— Perder para _quem_? Ela não _me_ quer? E o que _você_ sabe? — Cartman não se moveu, mas seu olhar era intenso e intimidador. — Você não sabe nem ler que seu melhor amigo quer dar e comer você desde os oito anos, você não sabe sobre _querer_. Você não manteve uma ficante por mais de algumas semanas, mal deve ter tocado os lábios de uma garota... o máximo que você deve ter feito foi beijar o Stan, e ainda assim olha como vocês estão... você é só um judeu nojento, é um desprezível impotente.

Kyle tinha um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

Dito isso o sinal retumbou na escola, Kyle deu as costas arrumando a mochila, Stan ainda lançou um olhar de contemplação fria para Cartman e seguiu Kyle pelo corredor, a multidão começou a dispersar.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?!

A voz contundente da Vice-Diretora congelou todos no lugar, Eric baixou os ombros quando viu o Diretor PC chegando ao lado dele.

— Eric Cartman, pode me acompanhar até a Direção? — Recebi algumas acusações contra você e gostaria de esclarecer isso.

 

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

 

Horas depois, na sala de aconselhamento, Heidi Turner estava sentada em frente a orientadora da escola, ela mordia com força a língua dentro da boca, forçando-se a não permitir que as lágrimas de vergonha e fracasso transbordassem em seus olhos, acabara de pedir ajuda psicológica e mais cedo apresentou denúncia formal sobre abuso dentro da escola, admitindo que falhara em ter um relacionamento saudável.

Pela segunda vez em sua vida.

— A Escola tomará medidas para manter o Sr. Cartman afastado e certamente algum plano de apoio também será oferecido a ele, Srta. Turner, mas há medidas importantes para tomar agora.

— Por favor, não chame os meus pais.

O sorriso da orientadora era calmante, treinado para fazer Heidi sentir-se confortável, mas onde estava o conforto depois de admitir que tivera um novo erro de julgamento? A garota encarou as mãos seguras no colo.

— Não vamos contatar com eles por agora, mas eventualmente quando a senhorita estiver pronta, deveria conversar com seus pais.

Heidi baixou os olhos apertando-os, lágrimas silenciosas caíram em sua legging formando poças de água que se transformaram em manchas escuras, a orientadora segurou a mão dela por cima da mesa, o calor e conforto era quase maternal.

— Você pode chorar querida, são lágrimas de libertação, estou orgulhosa por você ter dado este passo, vamos ajudá-la a continuar a caminhada. Nem todos os desafios terão uma solução imediata. Portanto, seja paciente.

Heidi sorriu tristemente, ainda carregaria consigo a vergonha, no entanto a orientadora estava certa, eram lágrimas de libertação e quando ela saiu pela porta naquela tarde, suas amigas a receberam de volta e a levaram em uma reunião de confraternização com direito a filmes e sorvete no trailer de Theresa.

Seria uma caminhada menos árdua, se ela tivesse companhia.

 

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

 

Semanas depois, as notas finais já estavam no mural e Kyle assistia Kenny fazendo a dança da vitória girando as mãos na frente do corpo como se limpasse vidros imaginários, Stan jogou um braço sobre os ombros de Kyle quando saíram pelo portão principal da escola em direção a uma comemoração com os amigos.

— Certo, cara, agora já podemos planejar seu aniversário, 15 anos e o Ensino Média batendo na porta, nem acredito que finalmente vamos sair dessa escola!

A neve estava quase totalmente derretida e os pinheiros na frente da escola pareciam mais verdes que nunca por conta da proximidade do verão.

— De que adianta sair se todo mundo vai junto? Até o Diretor PC! — Kyle respondeu meio cético, ao lado dele Craig erguia Tweek nos braços em um gesto estranhamente filmístico, o loiro fora o 1º lugar isolado em Educação Artística e teve a mesma média em Língua Inglesa que Kyle e Wendy, todos empatados no topo da lista. — Se bem que... até gosto da estabilidade das coisas.

Stan sorria lindamente.

— Claro que você gosta, Kye!

Kyle sentiu como se algo despencasse em seu estômago quando Stan o apertou em seus braços, o coração do moreno batia acelerado e o calor do rosto de Stan aqueceu o peito de Kyle.

Então quando o ruivo fixou os olhos nos lábios de Stan ele viu aos poucos o sorriso do moreno desaparecendo, os olhos azuis estavam fixos em um ponto atrás de Kyle, Stan deu um passo afastando-se e plantou um sorriso simpático em sua expressão um segundo antes de Kyle atordoado ouvir seu nome.

— Olá, Stan... — Ela cumprimentou, o moreno respondeu com um aceno e se afastou depois de oferecer um apertão no ombro de Kyle, Heidi o observou e assim voltou seus olhos para o ruivo. — Parabéns, Kyle... você foi o melhor nas médias gerais. — Heidi falou timidamente.

Ela e Kyle interagiram muito pouco depois da apresentação do trabalho de Química, a nota dele foi perfeita, e na aula de Redação Heidi usou a experiência para escrever uma poesia sobre transformações, ninguém na turma fez a ligação entre os assuntos, mas Kyle simplesmente _sabia_.

— Mas você foi a melhor na Área de Ciências! — Kyle sorriu brilhantemente para ela a observando, Heidi parecia mais corada e bonita do que antes. — Agora só nos resta aproveitar as férias! Já tem planos?

A garota tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, Eric estava totalmente descartado de sua vida e, atualmente — segundo souberam por Wendy que estranhamente tinha todas as informações sobre Cartman nos últimos tempos — ele fazia terapia em Denver uma vez por semana, as notas do garoto não caíram, mas ele fora afastado do Conselho Estudantil muito antes da formatura.

— Sim, vou viajar com meus pais, só que antes tenho a festa das garotas. — Ela contou.

Kyle limpou a garganta, ao longe Stan conversava com Kenny lançando olhares a ele eventualmente, o ruivo voltou-se encarando os olhos verdes de Heidi, eles tinham intrigantes nuances azuis e amarelas.

— Heidi, você quer sair para assistir um filme ou ir a um museu? — Kyle a examinou atentamente. — Como amigos, sabe. Podemos ir até outra cidade, se você se sentir mais confortável assim.

Algo brilhou nos olhos esmeraldas de Kyle, a luz do sol brincava nos cabelos dele, mas Heidi sentiu que era um brilho que não a aquecia.

— Kyle... você me iluminou em momentos de trevas, foi importante para mim, mas... não posso andar com você por aí. — Ela analisou a expressão de Kyle.

— Heidi... não estou convidando você para o Baile de Formatura... é só... um passeio em prol do conhecimento.

Eles dois riram, as garotas passaram por ali e perguntaram se Heidi viria ou não, ela acenou para as amigas e voltou para Kyle.

— Daqui um tempo me convide novamente.

Eles sorriram brevemente, havia um reconhecimento não dito no ar, Kyle a observou.

— Provavelmente eu faça isso. — Ele coçou a nuca olhando para trás e percebendo Stan ao longe gesticulando para chamá-lo.

Heidi acompanhou o olhar dele.

— Talvez. — Ela deu um passo à frente e o abraçou. — Você me ensinou muitas coisas, Kyle, obrigada.

Desajeitadamente e sem aviso, Kyle enredou os braços sentindo o cheiro dela.

— Agora vamos, nossos amigos estão esperando.

Ela saiu do abraço dele e correu alcançando as meninas, Theresa e Isla a abraçaram enquanto Bebe fazia, com Nichole e Wendy, um tipo de dancinha cheerleader, em um segundo Kyle sentiu o braço de Stan em seus ombros.

— Pronto para o futuro?

Kyle meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas ele não tinha tanta certeza assim de nada, muito menos quando enfrentava os olhos azuis de Stan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> Bem, sei que talvez vocês estejam um pouco... inconformados?  
> Final aberto sempre traz esse tipo de sensação de que algo está incompleto...  
> Conheço o sentimento, sempre que o casal não fica junto no fim eu me sinto assim, mas neste caso era necessário, a fic foi toda sobre como lidar com a coisa, e agora eles vão seguir em frente..  
> O futuro?  
> Nem Deus sabe...
> 
> Em todo o caso obrigado a todos que leram e deram uma chance para esta história!
> 
> Agora por favor, comentem, só com reviews de vocês eu saberei o que acharam!!
> 
> Mil Bjs e até a próxima!!
> 
> Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> Postarei o restante nos próximos dias!
> 
> Quem quiser deixar um comentário, seria divertido saber o que vocês pensam!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
